Jack and Kate in Another Chance?
by hawkjan
Summary: Can Kate forgive Jack for leaving? Can Jack forgive himself? Can they both handle what is coming their way? This story explores their relationship immediately following season three. 10 chapters. Complete.
1. Detached

**Chapter 1 **

**About a week after day 3:  
**  
Jack awoke in a tangle of sweat soaked sheets. The pain was finally subsiding, but sleeping remained difficult. It was nearly a week after the virus threat had been contained, but he was still feeling the effects of that day. After resolving the issues remaining from the virus, Brad Hammond had reluctantly given Jack a choice—take two weeks off to get his life back on track his way, or check himself into rehab. He chose the former, not wanting to visit the reasons for his addiction, but deal with the consequences privately. He was not a man who could share his feelings easily and preferred to handle things on his own.  
  
Time off was a new concept for Jack, he did not know what to do with himself when he was not at work. It had become his reason for living, his reason for being, because he had nothing else. Nothing except Kim, but she was a grown woman now, starting a life of her own. Time away from work was way too much time to think, to reflect, and to grieve. He was going to go stir crazy.  
  
_If you want to do this job well, you have to stay detached.  
_  
In the past, his problems were overshadowed by his work, his excuse not to deal with them. It was easier that way; there were too many other important things to think about, like saving innocent lives. He had tried to quit after Teri's death, but he was reeled back in, he couldn't stay away. It wasn't just a job, it had become his life.  
  
The emptiness of his beachfront condo echoed the emptiness in his heart. It just wasn't the same here since Kim moved most of her stuff to Chase's apartment to help take care of Angela while Chase recuperated. It didn't feel like a home without Kim, it was just a place to sleep. He still missed her even though he saw her nearly every day.  
  
If you want to do this job well, you have to stay detached. He couldn't keep from repeating this refrain in his head. It was what he had told Chase that day, and Chase had taken it to heart. He had made a decision that Jack couldn't make, and he was proud of Chase for that. He just hoped it was the right decision, for Kim's sake.  
  
The phone rang next to the bed, momentarily saving him from further examination of his life.  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Dad, it's me. How are you?" It was Kim, concern clear in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine Kim, you don't have to worry about me."  
  
"I know, but I promised you I would take care of you, and now you don't have anyone there to..." she was searching for the right word when Jack interrupted.  
  
"Kim, it's ok, I'll be ok."  
  
"I just worry about you all by yourself. You're not—"  
  
She was worried about the drugs. "No Kim, I'm fine, I think the worst is behind me now. I was just going out to get something to eat."  
  
"Oh, ok, well why don't you meet me at the hospital later, I am going to visit Chase. They have moved him up to his own room and he's working on his recovery. He was able to move his finger yesterday. He's coming home in a couple of days."  
  
"That's great news honey, I'll try to swing by later. Well, listen, sweetheart, I have to run, I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, Dad, I love you..." she paused and added, "Dad, I think you should call Kate."  
  
He ignored her last statement and quickly said, "Love you too, bye" and hung up.  
  
Now, why would she say that? As far as he knew, Kim and Kate weren't friends and didn't talk. She was just worried about him and wanted him to be happy, now that she and Chase had figured things out. That must be it.  
  
Jack untangled himself from the wet sheets and headed to the shower. He needed to clear his head; all this thinking was getting to him. He let the water run over his head and massage his shoulders, refreshing both his mind and body. He dressed in his favorite worn-in jeans and a t-shirt, then sat back down on the bed, unsure of where to go now.  
  
As Kim's suggestion ran through his head, he thought of Kate and how easily he had dismissed her that day when she had called offering his jacket. She didn't deserve what he did to her and he felt genuine sorrow that he had to end things the way he did before he left to go undercover with the Salazars.

To Be Continued...


	2. Goodbye

**Chapter 2  
  
Six Months ago, about a week before he left for Mexico:  
**  
Jack couldn't leave without saying goodbye. He would miss her, but he knew he should end it so she could forget him and get on with her life. Truthfully, he felt he just wasn't good enough for her and she deserved better. She needed someone who would always be there for her and never place her in harm's way. With his job, there was no guarantee that someone wouldn't use her to get to him. It was just a risk that he couldn't take anymore, not with her, not after what happened to Teri.  
  
He showed up at her house early Saturday morning unannounced and used the key she had given him to unlock the door. He had gone around back and made sure her car was in the garage, but he knew she liked to sleep in on the weekends. He opened the front door and let himself in, still unsure of exactly it was he had to say.  
  
The house was still quiet, only the sound of coffee dripping in the kitchen could be heard. She would be awake soon though, the smell of coffee was weaving its way through the house and back towards the bedroom. He silently made his way back to her room and found her still asleep in bed. She was on her stomach on the left side of the bed, her silky blonde hair fanned out behind her, head facing the doorway. He couldn't suppress a smile. She still kept to the left side even though his side had been unoccupied for several weeks.  
  
In preparation for his next mission, he had consciously been pushing her away for some time now. He refused to sleep over and grew distant and moody. He hoped it would help ease the pain now that he was leaving her for good.  
  
Jack just stood in the doorway admiring how beautiful Kate was. The sheet she slept with had slipped down and barely covered her naked body. Her strong back gave way to gentle curves as his gaze followed her every line. God, he would miss holding her, touching her, kissing her. He tried to restrain the urges that flooded his body when he saw her like that.  
  
He walked over to her and gently kissed her cheek, hoping not to frighten her. She stirred, but remained fast asleep, her breathing still deep and rhythmic. Jack knelt down this time, his face close to hers, and leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips, resting his hand on her back.  
  
Kate thought she was having a dream, a wonderful dream about Jack. But something nagged at the corner of her mind; she could swear she smelled him in the room, even among the coffee scent that had begun to awaken her senses. She fought through the sleepiness and tried to open her eyes, only to find Jack's face in front of hers.  
  
Still half asleep, she whispered, "Jack?" He smelled of soap and shaving cream, the clean male scent that she loved on Jack.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, I didn't want to wake you up, but we need to talk."  
  
This time, she was fully awake and sat up, clutching the sheet to her body.  
  
"What time is it? What's wrong?" She didn't like the look on his face. It was serious, as if he was going to do something that he didn't want to do, but had no choice.  
  
"It's nearly 8:30. Nothing's wrong, but I need to talk to you."  
  
She was worried now, discussions that started this way never ended well, and especially considering this conversation was with Jack.  
  
Her eyes met his, unable to turn away. He sat down on the bed and faced her, then broke their gaze and lowered his head.  
  
"I'm leaving. I can't keep doing this. It's not good for either of us and you should get on with your life. It hasn't been right for a while now."  
  
She knew he had been trying to push her away, but she hadn't yet figured out the reason. Why do men think women don't realize what they are doing when they distance themselves?  
  
Jack looked up at her for some kind of reaction, but her face wasn't giving away many clues. Her mouth formed a straight line and her eyes only held questions that he couldn't answer.  
  
Finally, she spoke, "Jack, I don't know why you are doing this, but I think I deserve a real explanation, and that wasn't one."  
  
He didn't want to do this, but knew it had to be done. When he raised his head and looked up at her, the sheet now barely covered her chest, awakening the urges he had tried desperately to bury. But he couldn't think of that now, he owed her an explanation and a final goodbye. For all he knew, this could be the last time he saw her.  
  
His heart sank. He knew what he had to say and it was going to hurt both of them. "I don't love you."  
  
She stared back at him with anger in her eyes because she knew he was lying. "Why are you doing this, are you deliberately trying to hurt me?" He knew she could never understand and he had no answer for her.  
  
"Answer me you son of a bitch!" Kate was quickly getting hysterical and started punching at him as tears streamed down her face. He tried to deflect the punches, but she just kept advancing. Without thinking, he grabbed her face in her hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. That stopped the punches, but he couldn't turn back now if he wanted to. He deepened the kiss. He needed her too and wanted desperately to give in to the cravings that had been pulsating through him since he entered her bedroom. These cravings had nothing to do with the heroin he had begun using for his undercover assignment.  
  
She came to him hungrily and tore at his clothes. Anger was a powerful aphrodisiac and he was just as turned on by her. He needed a release, something to feel, if only briefly. He quickly shed his clothes and they joined together, desperate to get closer to her. Their fierce coupling was fueled with need, desperation, and anger. They climaxed quickly, but Jack didn't move, unwilling to break their embrace and leave her. But this was not what he came here to do. He hated himself for giving in to it.  
  
Slowly he rolled off her and lay down next to her, brushing the hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't come here for this."  
  
All her anger was spent, "I know," she said softly. But it didn't make it any easier.  
  
"I have to leave, I will be away for a while. I don't know when I will be back."  
  
"Jack, just please stay and hold me for a little while before you go." She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
He knew he should get up and leave now, but he couldn't make himself move. "Just for a little while, but listen." He sighed, then continued, "You have to forget about me and move on Kate, find someone to settle down and start a family with. You know that's what you want. And you know I can't give it to you. I'm not the man you thought I was." This hurt him to say, but he knew she couldn't argue with him.  
  
She didn't answer him, but somehow realized that he was right. She loved him more than he would ever know, but the realization didn't make it any easier. She did want to start a family with a husband and father to do it with her. As much as it pained her to think it, Jack was just not that man.  
  
Tears streamed down her face again as she lay with her back to Jack, his arms protectively around her.  
  
She woke up and glanced at the clock, it said 10:22. It took a minute to realize what happened, she had been asleep for a couple of hours. She knew Jack was gone, could feel the emptiness from his side of the bed without even looking.  
  
She got up and put on a robe, her body felt almost bruised from the events of a couple of hours ago. She walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when she noticed something gleaming on the counter in the morning sun. It was Jack's key.

To Be Continued:


	3. A Surprise

**Chapter 3 **

**The Next Day (after Chapter 1):  
**  
Jack sat on his back porch and watched the waves pound the beach for a long time. He still couldn't get Kate out of his mind, even after he learned that the quarantine in her neighborhood had been lifted. He had told himself he was just worried that she would catch the virus, but it was more than that.  
  
Unable to clear his head sitting alone in his otherwise empty house, he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He didn't know where to go, but a drive sounded therapeutic. Sitting alone in his house was doing nothing for him, and he was forbidden from stepping foot inside CTU for another ten days.  
  
Jack stepped up into the Expedition and turned the key, the engine roared to life. He backed out of his space and turned onto the road that would take him inland. Since he had nowhere to go, he decided to let his instincts take over and let them lead him where they may. Twenty minutes later, he was surprised to find himself turning into Kate's neighborhood, completely unaware of how he got there. He still had time to turn back, but something was drawing him to her. Perhaps it was the mention of Kate by Kim, so unusual that it stuck out in his mind.  
  
He turned into her driveway and parked behind her red BMW. He remained in the car for several minutes, debating whether to go up to the door. The last time he saw her, she had fallen asleep and he had snuck out like a coward. It was what happened before that that made him climb out of the truck and head for her door. He owed her an apology, at the very least.  
  
Jack stood on Kate's front porch, his mind alternating between ringing the doorbell, and turning to leave. Ultimately figuring a surprise visit to Kate was not a wise decision, he turned to leave. Just then, the door opened, and Kate's face appeared, surprise was written clearly across it.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to send someone to pick up your jacket." Still only her head was visible on this side of the door.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I was in your neighborhood and thought maybe I could pick it up." It was a lie, but he hoped he pulled it off.  
  
"Actually, I'm glad you stopped by, there is something I need to talk to you about. That's why I called you last week, but you didn't seem to want to talk."  
  
He lowered his head, studying the ground. "It was a rough day, too many things were going on then." It was a pathetic excuse and he hated himself a little more.  
  
It was then that Kate opened the door and stepped onto the threshold. Jack instantly brought his head up and stared into her face. She was still beautiful, no question about that, but she looked different. She was smiling and her face was glowing, something he wasn't expecting to see when he showed up at her door. Insults, screaming, and tears were more along the lines of what he thought was waiting for him on the other side of that door, and he deserved every one. His eyes traveled down her body and then stopped midway. There was no mistaking the bump in her belly, even with her loose fitting clothes attempting to hide it.  
  
This was definitely something else he wasn't expecting.

To Be Continued...


	4. Disbelief

**Chapter 4  
**  
Jack's mind was still reeling when the realization caught up to him. He jerked his head back up to search her eyes for the truth.  
  
"Kate?" He clearly had no idea how to respond.  
  
She opened the door wider, "Jack, come in and sit down. We need to talk."  
  
He stumbled to the couch and she sat across from him in the overstuffed chair. Sitting down, her bloated belly was even more noticeable, and she caught him staring at it.  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant Jack. But this isn't exactly the way I imagined telling you."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She could tell he was floored, and it took a lot to stun the almighty Jack. She remained calm, since she had the past five months to come to terms with the news.  
  
"And before you even ask, yes, it is yours."  
  
"How did this happen Kate?"  
  
She almost smiled at the thought of explaining to him how babies are made. "Jack, I'm about six months along."  
  
"Six months?"  
  
Thoughts of Teri invaded his mind. She had told him she was pregnant mere hours before he found her dead. He had been on a roller coaster of emotions that day, so very joyful at her unexpected news, and then utterly destroyed by her death. It took him a long time to come to terms with it and yet it all came flooding back.  
  
He looked up at her again, this time with anger in his eyes, his tone accusatory, "You did this on purpose. You wanted a baby, and you knew I didn't, I couldn't, not after everything that has happened." Then almost in a whisper, he added, "You can't replace what I lost."  
  
He instantly regretted lashing out at her. He was mad at himself, not with her, and he knew she wouldn't trap him into anything. She just wasn't like that.  
  
Now it was her turn to get angry, "No Jack, I did not," she yelled back. Trying to calm down, she went on, "I wasn't the one who came to your house and got into your bed. You did that."  
  
"You knew I wasn't on the pill, but apparently you didn't think about that when you came over here to say goodbye." Having stated her case, she went on, softer this time, "Jack, I was as surprised by this as you are."  
  
He reached his hand up and massaged the area between his eyes at the top of his nose and scrunched his eyes. Kate had noticed the gesture appeared only when he was worried or upset.  
  
Jack raised his head, but couldn't look Kate in the eyes and instead focused on the bulge in her belly. "I know you didn't plan this. I'm sorry, this was the last thing I expected when I came over here. "  
  
"Look Jack, I can take care of this myself, you don't have to get involved. I just thought you had a right to know."  
  
He just sat there, unable to process anymore. Kate sat across from him absently rubbing her swollen belly, waiting for his reply. God, she looked even more beautiful to him than he remembered, pregnancy definitely agreed with her, while it scared the sht out of him.  
  
He didn't know where to begin and needed time to think about things before he said something else he would regret. He grabbed his keys off the table and got up to leave. He just couldn't deal with this right now, not after everything he had just been through and was still going through.  
  
"I have to go meet Kim at the hospital," then stopped in his tracks. "Oh god, Kim...what am I going to tell her?"  
  
"She knows, Jack." Yet another surprise.  
  
He flashed her a look and his eyes narrowed, "She knows? How? Why didn't she say something to me?"  
  
Kate tried to explain, "She thought I should be the one to tell you. Kim came over here when you were in Mexico to find out if I knew anything about what was going on with you. She was really worried about you, she just wants you to be happy. Don't be mad at her Jack."  
  
"I'm really sorry, I don't have time for this right now, I'll come back by later." Jack couldn't breathe in this house anymore and made for a hasty exit.  
  
He stopped at the door, and turned around, looking back at Kate, "You look beautiful, Kate. I missed you. I'm really sorry."  
  
He held her gaze for a moment, then walked out and climbed into his Expedition, silently wishing that he hadn't stopped by here after all. His life was turned upside down again in an instant, and this time it was going to be even harder to stay removed.  
  
_If you want to do this job well, you have to stay detached._

To Be Continued...


	5. A Talk With Kim

**Chapter 5**  
  
Jack drove straight to the hospital, always a man of his word. He hesitated before getting out of the car and slammed his fist against the steering wheel.  
  
"Damnit!" He had acted like a coward and ran from Kate yet again. He just couldn't believe what she had just told him. However, a similar conversation had been playing in his mind since he sped away from Kate's.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you, I've been waiting for the right time."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're going to be a father. Again."  
  
"What are you saying? That you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, that's generally how it works, Jack."  
  
Teri's voice echoed in his head, "I keep thinking that...maybe this is the second chance we've been talking about."  
  
Jack used the back of his hand to quickly swipe at the tears that had formed and threatened to spill down his cheeks. As a rule, he was not an emotional man, but now he had broken down several times in the past week in this very same parking lot. It was growing more difficult to stay detached; something he had learned was crucial to success in his line of work.  
  
Kate's astonishing news was triggering memories that he had buried a long time ago. He hadn't even thought about the baby that never was in several years and the visions of Teri's death had faded into the background of his mind. Granted, they were always there and surfaced occasionally, but the pain was not as sharp as it once was. His fight with Tony that day had also threatened to bring those memories flooding back, but he managed to bury them then, the consequences were too great.  
  
But this was different, because the only lives at stake today were his own, and now, that of his child's. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father again, there was no room in his life right now for a child. He had worked very hard at distancing himself from Kate and anything that mattered, except Kim.  
  
Guilt about his frequent absences from Kim's life still ate at him. Kim loved him, but she would easily admit that he wasn't the best father, a fact that still broke his heart.  
  
Glancing at his watch, he realized he needed to head inside to meet Kim. Visiting hours started at two and he was eager to see how Chase was doing. He still felt responsible for chopping the kid's hand off, despite his consent and the necessity of the situation. Even though they would both be dead now otherwise, he really admired Chase for his bravery, he was a good kid and Jack hoped he and Kim could make it work.  
  
Jack composed himself and stepped down from the truck, making sure he picked up the small package that sat on the seat next to him. He strode across the parking lot to the hospital entrance, noticing Kim through the glass automatic double doors. As he neared them, the doors opened with a whoosh, causing Kim to turn around.  
  
"Dad!" She was glad to see him and ran to him and embraced him, encircling him with her arms, comforted by his touch.  
  
His hand stroked her blonde hair, and he inhaled the scent of her. He was reluctant to break the hug; it reminded him of holding her as an infant and smelling her soft baby-fine hair. Kim meant the world to him and he really missed her daily presence in his life.  
  
"How's Chase doing?" He gently asked as he rested his head on hers.  
  
She pulled away and studied his face, "Really good, considering what he went through. The doctors are optimistic and he has some feeling back in his hand. I was just about to—Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
Jack didn't really want to get into this here, but he could never lie to Kim, "I went to Kate's." They were still standing in the hospital entrance, so she guided him to a set of chairs in the adjacent waiting room.  
  
"So you know?"  
  
"Yeah," his eyes were on the floor now. This was still shocking for him to even say, "I'm going to be a dad again, Kim."  
  
Kim reached over and hugged Jack again, knowing that he needed her right now. "Oh, Dad, I'm really happy for you."  
  
This time, he pulled back, questions in his eyes, "You are? I would have thought you would be angry with me. Your mom—"  
  
She cut him off, "Dad, it's been over four years now, I still miss her, but I think she would want you to be happy. I want you to be happy."  
  
"That reminds me," Jack rooted around in his pocket for the package he had brought with him. He produced a small velvet box and handed it to Kim. "I found it while I was moving some things around after you left. She would want you to have it."  
  
Kim reluctantly took the box and opened it, revealing Teri's wedding ring. It was a slim gold band with two small baguette diamonds surrounding a slightly larger one. Jack had proposed with it while they were still so young, so he couldn't afford much at the time, but Teri had loved it anyway. She had refused his offer of a bigger one once he was making more money, saying it wouldn't be the same.  
  
It wasn't extravagant, but Kim thought it was beautiful. "Thanks Dad, this means a lot to me."  
  
They hugged tightly again, just holding each other for comfort. Finally, Kim asked, "So what are you going to do?"  
  
He knew she was asking about the baby and Kate, but he honestly didn't have an answer for her, "I don't know yet, I am still trying to figure everything out."  
  
"Dad, can I be honest with you?" She didn't want to hurt Jack's feelings, but she had to say it.  
  
"Of course, Kim, you can say anything to me."  
  
She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes, "If you are going to do this, do it all the way, be there for Kate and the baby. I love you, but you weren't always there for me and I hope you won't make the same mistake twice. "  
  
Kim thought he looked defeated, and somehow seemed older than he had been just a couple of weeks ago. He leaned over and put his head in his hands, then reached up and massaged the area between his eyes again.  
  
The only response he gave was a quiet, "I know."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Author's Note: I hadn't planned on this chapter being about Kim, but it just worked out that way. I just thought he had to be sure it was ok with Kim first before he made a decision about the baby. Hopefully, there will be more Kate and Jack interaction in the next chapter. Also, I just watched episode 1 again and "the infamous phone call". They never showed a full-body shot of Kate, so this COULD have happened (in my dreams!) 


	6. Friendly Advice

**Chapter 6 **

**The Next Day  
**  
Jack woke up again tangled in sweat-soaked sheets to a crushing headache. He had not slept much the night before having spent most of it in a seedy bar near his condo, attempting to saturate his problems with alcohol. It was not the best idea, but it was better than taking a hit, which was what he had really been craving. The major withdrawal symptoms had mostly subsided now and he genuinely did not want to start down that road again, so alcohol was the wiser choice.  
  
He knew he had a decision to make, but it was turning out to be one of the most difficult of his life. It boiled down to a choice between his job and by extension, his country, or Kate and the baby. He had come to the painful conclusion that he couldn't have both. To do his job well, he just couldn't have any further attachments and put the people he loved at risk. Similarly, to be a good father, he couldn't remain in his present position. Someone would always lose.  
  
Kim's surprisingly mature words were replaying in his mind, "If you are going to do this, do it all the way..." He knew she was right, and wondered when she had become so insightful. She wasn't that 15-year-old girl who snuck out of the house anymore. Teri's death and other circumstances had greatly affected her, causing her to grow up quickly, creating the wonderful woman she was now.  
  
He slowly sat up and dry swallowed several aspirin from the bottle he kept by the bed. The curtains were gently flapping in the ocean breeze through the open windows; the accompanying sunlight burned his tired eyes.  
  
Jack let out a heavy sigh, and padded into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping to clear his head enough to find a solution. The scalding water washed over his aching muscles and lean body.  
  
He stepped out of the shower as the phone began to ring. He quickly slipped a towel around his waist and ran to grab it.  
  
Breathless, he pushed the talk button, "Bauer."  
  
"Jack?" It was Michelle, she sounded shaken.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Softly, he added, "How are you Michelle?"  
  
"I'm ok, it's been hard. I finally got in to see Tony, looks like they really are pushing for a conviction. The lawyer you suggested is optimistic that the jury will be sympathetic and with all the mitigating circumstances—but just being here at CTU gets harder everyday." He could tell she was down and searched his mind for encouraging words.  
  
"I know Michelle. I will keep trying for support from President Palmer too."  
  
"Thanks Jack, Tony and I really appreciate all your help." She was ashamed, she had called to check in on Jack, but he ended up consoling her. He was such a wonderful man, he had been through so much and life had been hard on him. But nothing was harder on Jack than himself.  
  
"So how are you doing?" He figured she meant his addiction and his involuntary vacation.  
  
"Fine, I'm getting through it." Trying to keep the conversation light, he added with a small chuckle, "It has been hard to stay away from CTU."  
  
She smiled, her mood lightened a little, "Don't worry, we can manage here fine without you. No major protocols have come in and we called in temporary replacements from the San Francisco office."  
  
Michelle sighed, and then continued, "But Jack, that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what are you talking about Michelle?"  
  
She hesitated for just a moment, then said, "Um, I just thought you might need someone to talk to..."  
  
It clicked. "You know too? Did everyone know but me?" He did not like his personal life discussed behind his back.  
  
"No, Kim confided in me yesterday, after you already found out. She thought you might need someone to talk to about this. And with Tony gone..." Michelle tried not to let her voice waver when she was talking about her husband, but it was an uphill battle.  
  
"Thanks Michelle, but this is something I have to figure out on my own." He appreciated the thought, but didn't think that discussing it with her would help.  
  
Michelle wasn't giving up on him that easily, "Jack, just hear me out for a minute. You've already given up so much for this job. No one would fault you for wanting something more from life, and now you have another chance with Kate. Just look at Tony, where he is now because of this job."  
  
Michelle's argument has some merit, but he truly didn't know what he would do with himself if he weren't an agent. "I'll think about it, thanks. Well, tell Tony I am on his side, I'll do anything I can to help."  
  
"Ok." She was about to hang up, but quickly added, "Oh, and Jack?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Congratulations, daddy."  
  
Still dripping from his recent shower, Jack hung up the phone and considered Michelle's words. He had saved many lives in his tenure at CTU, but how much longer could he keep running around playing action hero? He had to admit he was getting older and was feeling the effects of his job; his body couldn't take the constant beatings he was giving it. As much as he didn't want to acknowledge the idea, maybe it was time to step down and let someone younger take the reigns.  
  
But what else could he do?  
  
He would think about that later. He hurried into the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and took the closest navy blue t-shirt off the hangers in front of him. There was only one place he could think of to get the answers he needed, and it wasn't the bar down the street, or CTU.  
  
His mind made up, he slipped on his running shoes and headed out the door, not bothering to shave or comb his hair. He started the car and headed towards Hancock Park, but he had to make a couple of stops first.  
  
To Be Continued...


	7. Decision

**Chapter 7**  
  
Having made his two stops, he pointed his truck towards Kate's house, hoping to catch her at home. He didn't want to call and give her time to prepare for his arrival or even maybe leave. He wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again.  
  
He pulled into her driveway and again parked directly behind her BMW. Could it only be just yesterday that he was here and discovered his impending fatherhood? It seemed like much longer but he had done much soul- searching since then. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he made his way up to her door, unsure of the outcome of this visit.  
  
He had made up his mind, but he had to know how she felt.  
  
He knocked lightly on the door and stepped back, waiting for her to answer. He heard her approach the door, and then held his breath as she opened it. She was again surprised to see him; she wasn't expecting to see him back at her door so soon. She knew the news she had given him had shocked him, and didn't blame him for needing time to deal with it. After all, it had taken her a good part of the past six months to come to terms with her feelings.  
  
"Jack?" He looked so helpless standing on her doorstep, almost boyish, like a teenager who had just gotten into trouble and needed her help.  
  
He let out the breath that he had been holding, "Hi Kate, can I come in?" Jack's face carried his usual serious look. It was not often that people saw the other, softer side of Jack that she had come to love. She secretly hoped that she would someday get to see that side of him again.  
  
In the past six months Kate had gone through a myriad of emotions. Immediately after Jack left, she was angry and resentful, and many tears had been shed in his honor. Those feelings were eventually replaced with anxiety and fear when she learned that she was pregnant with his child. How could she do this on her own? Why did Jack leave her? What was she going to do?  
  
She slowly came to accept Jack's actions and absence, and fell in love with the small child that was growing inside her. However, she would have never made it through to this point without the help of her father and supportive friends.  
  
Her father had been the stabilizing force in her life and had been there for her since Jack's departure. She was eternally grateful for him but still mourned the loss of the sister she once shared everything with. The sister she knew was all but gone.  
  
Just in the past month, Kate found a new resolve and determination to raise this child on her own. She still had not heard from Jack and had come to the realization that if someone didn't want to be a father, you just couldn't force it. And then Kim had come for a visit, giving her new hope.  
  
Kim's surprise had almost mirrored Jack's. She was more like Jack than she knew, and Kate thought Jack did a great job raising her, despite his strong denials that it was all Teri. As they sat and talked, Kim's initial surprise gave way to understanding and sympathy. She just wanted her dad to be happy, but she was thrilled with the idea of a new sibling, regardless of Jack's involvement. She promised to keep the secret and let Kate tell him on her own, but thought Jack might surprise just her.  
  
Kate nodded to him, and Jack strode past her and sat down in the same place he occupied yesterday. Kate wasn't sure why he was here, but he definitely had something on his mind.  
  
They sat opposite each other, neither of them speaking. Kate figured he came here for a reason, and allowed him to start.  
  
Finally, Jack broke the silence, "Kate, I...I've done a lot of stupid things in my life." Another deep breath, "I truly am sorry for leaving you the way I did, it wasn't fair to you, but I felt it was something I had to do. I wasn't even sure I was coming back and needed you to be able to move on."  
  
Kate got the feeling that this was really hard for Jack to admit, since he was a man who did not share his feelings easily. It touched her heart, this gentle side of him, and she was reminded again why she fell in love with him.  
  
"Jack, it's ok, you don't have to do this. I understand now what you thought you had to do, it took me a while, but I got through it and—"  
  
He cut her off, his voice intense, "Kate, do you love me?"  
  
She looked down and closed her eyes, she couldn't lie to him, "Jack, I...I never stopped. I tried to make myself, but..." A single tear fell from her closed lashes.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: It is really hard to get Jack and Kate's reactions right, so forgive me if I didn't portray them correctly. I didn't realize how hard this was going to be until I started. 


	8. Starting Over

**Chapter 8**  
  
He didn't want her to hurt anymore and hated the fact that he had caused her tears. He got up and kneeled down in front of Kate and wiped the tear off her cheek.  
  
He took her chin in his hand, bringing her eyes up to meet his, "Kate, I'm going to be a father again. With you. And believe it or not, I am happy about it."  
  
"But, I thought...I mean you—" Her eyes searched his.  
  
He put his finger gently up to her lips, "Shhh, I know. I shouldn't have run out on you yesterday, but you really caught me by surprise. How could I not want to be a part of our baby's life? A part of your life?"  
  
Kate wasn't sure what he was getting at because she was too confused and understandably emotional. "Jack, what are you saying?"  
  
"I love you Kate, I never stopped loving you. I had to push you away, with my job it was just getting too dangerous. And then there's...." His profession of love brought new tears to her eyes. She hadn't heard him utter those words in a very long time.  
  
"And then there's what?" Her hormones had kicked in and the tears flowed freely now.  
  
He chuckled lightly, "Kate, I'm never going to get through this if you don't stop crying."  
  
She wiped away her tears with her shirtsleeve, smearing her mascara. "I'm sorry, oh, I must look awful."  
  
"No, you are beautiful, and our baby is going to be beautiful." He wiped away another tear then sat down next to her, pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to look just like you," she said between sniffles.  
  
"He?"  
  
She had forgotten that he didn't know yet. "Jack, it's a boy, we are having a boy."  
  
He set the gift in her lap, a small white teddy bear. She was touched, it was perfect, and it showed her how much he cared.  
  
She looked up to find a small smile lighting up his face, "A boy, huh? I always wanted a boy. Not that I didn't love having a girl, but Teri said I spoiled her."  
  
She smiled too, but his mention of Teri made her wonder, "Do you still miss her?"  
  
The look in Jack's eyes was distant, "Yeah, sometimes. I gave her wedding ring to Kim yesterday. I've said my goodbye, it was a long time ago, and I will always love her, but she is gone."  
  
"Jack, I'm not trying to replace her."  
  
"I know," he said, then more firmly, added, "we're starting over." Jack grasped her hand and looked her in the eyes to let her know he was sincere.  
  
Kate leaned in to hug Jack, and they embraced over the bulge in her belly, their son. He pulled back and kissed her lightly on the mouth. He rested his forehead on hers and wiped away a single tear that had found its way down her cheek.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop," he said playfully.  
  
She smiled, but wanted to get back to their earlier conversation. They still had so much to work out. "Are you sure you're happy about this? What about your job, I don't want our son to grow up waiting for you to come home."  
  
That would be a very real possibility if he stayed in his current position. "I don't know what else to do, Kate. But, I'm working on it..."  
  
"Is there something else you're not telling me?"  
  
He hesitated, not sure if he was ready to release all his demons today, "Yeah, but can it wait, it's a really long story and I'd rather talk about something better."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He smiled widely, "Names."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: You didn't really think I would make Jack choose his job over Kate and the baby did you? I'm a hopeless romantic and my Jack would never do that!! Hope you like it, probably only one more chapter left, but who knows? I have become obsessed with fan fiction now! 


	9. A Promise

**Chapter 9 **

**About a week later  
**  
Jack lay on his side watching Kate sleep in the early morning sun. He brushed some hair out of her face, feeling its softness between his fingertips. He loved to watch her sleep, and had done so every morning since he had made his choice. He had only returned to the condo twice to get a change of clothes and some necessities.  
  
They had spent the better part of the past week in bed, reacquainting themselves with each other's body, inch by inch. Kate's body was different now, but Jack loved the new curves and thought she was more beautiful than ever. He would lay his head on her growing stomach and feel the life moving inside her, his son.  
  
Although it was difficult, they had also discussed many things in the past week. He had come clean with his addiction and although he couldn't reveal too much about his job, he let her in to his world. She was surprised and appalled at some of his disclosures, but she took them with grace and understanding.  
  
She had also comforted him when he shook the bed in the dark of night, immersed in nightmares and the remains of his withdrawal symptoms. She held him tightly all night and listened to him without interruption. He was left with a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in a long time. To share the feelings that he had kept bottled up for so long was surprisingly liberating.  
  
He quietly slipped out of bed so as not to wake her, and headed toward the kitchen to start the coffee maker. On his way, he passed what was soon to be the nursery, and stopped in the doorway. Kate had painted it a soft blue and painstakingly decorated it with all shapes and sizes of teddy bears.  
  
Jack walked over to the crib and noticed the small bear he had given her was lovingly placed in the middle. He knew then and there that he had made the right decision. And ultimately, it was the only decision that he could have made.  
  
The coffee was steaming as he carried it back to the bedroom. He set a mug down next to Kate's side of the bed, and went over to his bag to retrieve something. He had bought it the same day as the teddy bear, but had been waiting for the right time to give it to Kate. Now seemed like the right time. He took the velvet box out of the bag and palmed it.  
  
"Jack?" The coffee aroma must have awakened her.  
  
He turned around and went over to the bed and sat down next to her, relishing their newfound closeness.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead," he said playfully and kissed her cheek, handing her the mug of coffee. She only allowed herself one cup a day because of the pregnancy, but couldn't get out of bed without a cup first thing. She loved when Jack woke her up this way; it had become their special morning ritual just in the past week.  
  
As she took her first sip, he leaned over and placed a small, black velvet box in her lap. She lowered her cup and stared at Jack, then looked down at the box and picked it up.  
  
"Jack?" She opened the box and looked inside.  
  
A small, diamond inlaid heart lay shimmering against the black velvet, diamonds glinting in the morning sunlight. She took the heart and the gold chain it was attached to from the box and held up.  
  
"Oh, Jack, it's beautiful. Thank you." Tears were glinting in her eyes.  
  
"It's my promise, to be here for you and Junior, "he said, pointing at her belly.  
  
Tears were flowing again, but this time, there were happy tears. "I love it, it is perfect. Will you put it on me?" She held out the necklace to Jack and lifted her long silky hair.  
  
He got up and encircled her neck with the heart, "I know it should be more, but that's all I can offer right now." She knew he was talking about their future and marriage, but fully understood his hesitance on the subject. After all, they had only been back together for a week.  
  
She kissed him full on the lips, thanking him. "It's perfect, I don't expect anything more right now Jack. I am just happy to have you here with me. It's enough for me right now to know that you want to be here, with me and Junior."  
  
She sat back and fingered the heart, loving this man even more, if that was even possible. For all the hurt he had caused her in the past, his promise made it all worth it. Hopefully, he would want more in the future. But right now, she was just thinking about next week.  
  
"Jack?" She asked, as he was clearly lost in thought, "What are you going to do next week when you are supposed to go back to work?"  
  
He had been giving this a lot of thought lately. He couldn't possibly go back to field ops after he had made this promise to Kate, so he had made some inquiring phone calls in the past few days.  
  
He let out a sigh, "Well, I've given it a lot of thought and made a few calls. With Tony in prison indefinitely, and most likely out of a job, and Chappelle gone, Hammond has agreed to let me resume my post as director of CTU."  
  
"That's great." She wasn't entirely enthusiastic that he was staying at CTU, but at least he wouldn't be out in the field.  
  
"It's generally an office post, but I can't promise you I will always stay there. If they really need me..." He let his sentence hang without an ending.  
  
"I know, and I wouldn't ask any more of you, but just promise me you'll be careful, we are both depending on you." She leaned in to kiss him again, not wanting to spoil the wonderful mood she had been in just minutes ago.  
  
Jack whispered between their kisses, "I promise."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Note: I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but I can't just end it here, so there will probably be more. Hope you like it!


	10. A New Beginning

**Chapter 10 **

**3 Months Later  
**  
"Uh, Jack? Wake up!" Kate was nudging him, trying to wake him up. It was 3am and Jack was dead to the world, sleeping soundly.  
  
He groaned and turned over, pulling the pillow over his head, "What time is it?"  
  
Jack had sold the beachfront condo and moved in with Kate two months ago, since neither he nor Kim were staying there anymore. He spent every night with Kate, savoring their brief time alone before the baby made his appearance.  
  
"Jack, I think I just had a contraction." She was surprisingly calm considering this was her first child.  
  
He sat up, wide awake, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She smiled, "I just did."  
  
He clamored out of bed, "Jesus Kate, are you ok?" He was running around the bed trying to put his pants on but kept missing the leg.  
  
"I'm fine, just help me up, ok?" She was nervous about the impending birth, but watching Jack panic was making her laugh while he helped hoist her out of bed.  
  
"What are you laughing at? We need to get you to the hospital now." He was being what she had secretly dubbed "Intense Jack."  
  
She went over to him and took his hand, "Relax honey, we have time, first babies usually take a while. Besides, haven't you been through this before?"  
  
"Yeah, but this is different. I was too young and cocky to be scared when Kim was born." She had never seen Jack this flustered and it amused her immensely.  
  
"Ok, then just go get my bag from the closet, and you might want to put on a shirt while you're there."  
  
He could handle terrorists, torture, and nuclear bombs with ease, but his son's birth was clearly affecting his brain. She had seen him in action the day they met and thought he was the bravest person she had ever seen, so the dichotomy pleased her. It was nice to see that the Super Federal Agent Jack Bauer was essentially human.  
  
He came out of the closet with a black t-shirt on and carrying her packed bag. "Ok, ready, let's go. I can call CTU and Kim on the way."  
  
Kate smiled again, really enjoying this, "Uh, Jack?" She pointed at his feet. He had forgotten to put on shoes.  
  
They finally made it to the car and then the short drive to the hospital. Kate's contractions were slowly building in length and intensity. Jack hated to see her in pain, but could do little to stop it, so he just held her hand and massaged her shoulder.  
  
They were admitted and brought up to a delivery room, where Kate was checked over and administered an epidural. She was already 4 centimeters dilated and having regular contractions. The doctor estimated that she should be pushing in a couple of hours at the most, with luck.  
  
In between contractions, Kate tried to talk to Jack, to keep her mind off the pain, "Jack, we still don't have a name, and I really don't think Junior will do."  
  
They had been jokingly referring to him as Junior for the past couple of months because neither of them could agree on a suitable name. Jack wanted something strong and masculine, while Kate was more traditional and wanted to name him after a family member.  
  
He came over to the bed and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "What, you don't like Junior?" He was trying to keep her spirits up.  
  
She smiled as another contraction racked her body. "Oh, Jack, I'm serious, he needs a name," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
They talked a little as Kate worked through the pain, still unable to decide on a first name. Finally, she tried to get a little rest and Jack sat next to her bed, when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
Kim and Chase opened the door and walked into the room, "Hi Dad, how's it going?" Jack got up and hugged Kim then shook Chase's right hand, his left was still in a cast.  
  
"Chase." Jack glanced at Chase's arm, still feeling a pang of guilt, "How's the hand?"  
  
"It's fine Jack, how's Kate?"  
  
"She's doing great, shouldn't be too long now." He said with a big smile. Kim hadn't seen her dad this happy in a really long time, and she was glad that he had made the right choice, her baby brother was going to be very lucky.  
  
"Dad, I called aunt Amy, she's on her way."  
  
"Thanks Kim, I completely forgot, but it's been a little hectic this morning. Michelle is going to stop by later." He went back over to Kate's side to check on her. She woke up when another contraction took over her body.  
  
When it was over, she noticed Kim and Chase had arrived. "Kim, hi, thanks for coming."  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, I'm finally getting that baby brother I always wanted." Kim went over to Kate's bed.  
  
She grasped Kim's hand and said, "Kim, I was wondering if you would like to be here for the birth. Since my sister can't...well, it would mean a lot to me if you could be here."  
  
Kim was touched, "Thanks Kate, I would love to, let me know if you need anything."  
  
Kate hesitated, again in pain. After it subsided, she said, "Actually, your father and I have one more thing to ask you."  
  
"What is it?" Kim looked between her father and Kate.  
  
"Sweetheart, we want his middle name to be Terry, would that be ok with you?" Jack took both of her hands in his.  
  
Kim's eyes filled with tears, "I think that would be perfect. Thanks Dad." She hugged him tightly and then hugged Kate.  
  
"So does he have a first name yet?" She laughed through her tears.  
  
Kate and Jack exchanged a look and answered at the same time, "No." Then Kate added, "But he will, won't he Jack?"  
  
Chase was a little uncomfortable with all this girly talk and had his fill of hospital rooms in the past couple of months, "I'm gonna go get some coffee, anyone else?"  
  
Jack spoke up, "Thanks, I could use some. Bring a couple, I have a feeling we are going to need it."  
  
After Chase left the room, Amy arrived. Jack's younger sister had a tall athletic build with long light brown hair currently pulled up into a quick ponytail. She had been his savior after Teri died, but because she was an Air Force Pilot, they didn't get to see each other as much as they should.  
  
"Jack!" She rushed over to hug him, her height nearly matching his.  
  
"Hey little sister, good to see you. Crashed any jets lately?" They had always been close despite their thirteen-year age difference and usually used jokes to communicate with each other.  
  
"Hey, it was only that one little crash! Are you always going to bring that up?" She loved how happy he looked now after she had seen him at his lowest.  
  
"Hi Kate, how are you?" She had come to their house a month ago to visit and had instantly hit it off with Kate. Amy was glad he had found her and that she had stuck with him.  
  
"I'll be ok when this is over, thanks for coming."  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it, it's not that often that I become an aunt. As great as my love life has been lately, it's about as close as I'll probably get, " Amy joked.  
  
The doctor came in to check Kate's progress and pronounced her ready to push. He ordered everyone out but Jack and Kim, who was proud to be present for her brother's birth.  
  
The baby came after a half an hour of pushing, to two very proud parents. The baby was cleaned and Kate attended to.  
  
Jack and Kim left the room to give Chase, Amy, and now Michelle the good news and let Kate rest. They all held the baby and took turns staring at him, thinking he was very handsome.  
  
Amy joked as she held him, "He is very handsome, good thing he doesn't look anything like Jack."  
  
He nudged her and looked over her shoulder at his new son. "He's perfect."  
  
Michelle asked, "So does this little guy have a name yet?"  
  
Jack grinned at her, "Still working on it."  
  
Later that morning, after the visitors had all left and Kate had rested, Jack came back into the room, his hands hidden behind his back. Kate sat up and glanced over at the sleeping infant in the bassinet next to the bed.  
  
"He's beautiful, isn't he Jack?"  
  
Jack smiled and replied, "Almost as handsome as his father, but as beautiful as his mother." He then took a bouquet of pink roses from behind his back.  
  
"Oh, they're beautiful, thank you." Tears began to fill her eyes again, and reached over for a Kleenex.  
  
In his other hand, he offered her a small box. She looked down at it, then looked up at him.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Kate, I love you, will you marry me?"  
  
At that moment, Jack realized how small all of his other problems seemed and silently gave thanks for another chance.  
  
Ryan Terry Bauer was born at 6:35 am to Jack and Kate Bauer.  
  
**THE END  
**  
Note: This is the end of this story, sad as I am to finish it, it seemed like the perfect ending (happily ever after and all that). I borrowed the character of Amy from Rachey79 (Thanks Rachey!) and I think I read someone else had named Jack's son Ryan (so I give credit for that to them, sorry, can't remember who now). I am working out a continuation of this story set several years in the future, but it will probably be a while. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
